This research demonstration project will compare the parole outcomes over a one-year period of three randomly selected groups of parolees with a history of narcotic addiction. Long-term project goals are reductions in the readdiction and recidivism rates of these parolees. The hypotheses being tested are formulated In the expectation that readdiction and recidivism rates will be reduced by more frequent drug testing and that the rates will be further reduced by combining Increased drug testing with the enhancement of the parolees' social support system. During a post-release one-year period of parole, client advocacy and case management services, In addition to more intensive urine monitoring, will be provided to experimental subjects to facilitate the maximum use of positive social supports. Program effectiveness will be evaluated In a study design Involving random assignment of narcotic addict parolees to either an experimental Intervention, which will supplement routine parole procedures with client advocacy/case management procedures plus intensive (weekly) urine monitoring, or to one of two control conditions. In one of these control conditions, parolees will be subjected to increased drug testing in an otherwise standard parole routine and in the other to standard parole procedures, which include infrequent, random drug testing. Criteria of program effectiveness over the one-year period will include determinations of illicit drug use, social and personal adjustment, criminal activity and legal status. The Maryland Division of Parole and Probation plans to implement those features of the Intervention strategy that are supported by this research. The findings of this demonstration project, emanating from both the experimental design and process evaluation, will be used to determine which parolees can best benefit from the intervention so that future assignment of parole cases can be made on an efficient service-delivery basis.